Fallout: Mohave Apocalypse
by thelonewolf731
Summary: One year before the first battle over hoover damn jexx was living his life in the bunker but then word from a research lab up in big MT about a cazador queen escaping and starting a hive now this unlucky hero has to find and kill the queen before all hell breaks lose
1. Chapter 1

(AN there will be some spoilers so spoiler alert)

intro

i was born in a caravan raised i by the brother hood of steel with everone taking care of me it was hard living in the brother hood but i managed

as i hit my teen years i started to learn how to fight i was allways good with my fist but i had a 10mm that was showing signs of wear that came from my old family that was killed by a bunch scorpions in which is now called scorpion gulch when we were traveling also where i got pick up by the brother hood

when i became a young adult i became a paladin i was able to go outside by myself then we got word from lab somewere around big MT about a bug thats called a cazador queen escaping my team and i now have to find and kill it


	2. Chapter 2

my team and i where in a area that the reports said that the queen was in we found a cave and decided to go in and check it out

as we entered it was big there was two different passages. ''you with me, you two that way.'' i said as we were walking it was quiet until we hit a dead end

''well shit guess we..'' i was interrupted by screams that belonged to my colleagues ''come on lets go'' i said as we got closer i started to hear buzzing we finally made it there but when we got there one of the paladins was dead and the other one was stuck in a corner and there was 3 baby cazadors the paladin next to me opened fire while i grabbed my pistol and throwed it to the unarmed guy and then i grabbed one the babys and then killed it then it was quiet again the dude i throwed my pistol to gave it back ''thanks man'' he said no problem i then heard lots of buzzing then we saw a swarm of cazadors coming fast ''RUN!'' i said and we turned around and ran we were fast but the cazadors were faster we got closer to the entrance ''there'' i said then i heard a scream i look behind me and see that one of the paladins are dead and the other one gone and as i was about to leave then i got stung in the leg by a baby cazador i killed it then the others saw what i did and came swarming and i ran as best as i could but as i got out and fell my leg it hurt like hell and everything was blurry and the swarm was coming but then i heard a guy say ''OPEN FIRE!'' then i black out

i awoke underground? was i back home it didn't look like it my armor wasn't on me and my weapon wasn't either but then i heard a door opened i look to see a woman walking in with some food and medicine i asked ''what happend.'' you were attacked by a swarm of cazadors'' she said ''where am i' i asked ''the thorn'' she said ''whats that'' no reply ''how is your leg she'' asked fine good

then i heard the door opened again and i see a guy walking in ''how is he'' the guy asked ''fine needs some more rest but fine'' she replied good ''im going to talk to him'' he said then he walked over to were i am and said ''i see that your part of the brother hood'' he asked ''yea'' i said ''well welcome to the thorn what's your name'' he asked jexx i replied ''wolf'' he said ''what kind of name is that'' i asked ''my kind'' he said ''so whats the thorn'' i asked ''i'll show you tonight now you get some rest you'll need it'' then he got up and walked out what did he mean by that i thought

(time skip to tonight)

i awoke to someone shaking me ''get up'' the guy said ''what do you want'' i said ''i got your armor get dressed and meet me out side'' he then walked out and i put my armor on and then walked out to the guy ''come with me'' he said we walked around a bit as we were i started to hear a crowd cheering and a man that sounded like wolf talking on a mic ''this way'' he said he then led me to a dark room ''here are your weapons and get ready'' he said ready for what he then left and the cheering died down then i heard the man say ''ladies and gentlemen we have a guest far from here a brotherhood paladin'' then i heard the crowd gasp then started booing

''now now he is are guest and he survied a cazador swarm and sting and now we are going to see how he fights now open door number one'' then my door opened and i walked in and saw a big crowd and a lot of them glaring at me then i looked up to see wolf ''what going on'' i asked ''your in the thorn were we battle creatures to the death and your in it now release the cazador'' before i could say anything a big ass cazador came out of the otherside of the arena i got my pistol out and started shooting it it was coming fast so i put my shield up and then it pined me down and then started to sting my shield over and over but then i saw a chance to punch it and i took it i punched it and kept punching it then when it was down grabbed the wings and ripped them off then i stomped on it's head then it was dead

then i started to hear clapping i looked up to see wolf with a grin on his face he then got up and said ''we have a winner'' then the whole crowd started clapping ''now get him cleaned up and some food then send him my way then we talk''


End file.
